Waking Up
by SarcasticFanGirl4
Summary: After the Library, River must live in the great computer. But she's not content to just sit around. These are her adventures
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a while, but finally have time to write it. I'm not sure how this is going to go, yet, but thanks for reading my story. I, of course, have no rights to anything.**

River Song woke up. That was unexpected. She held a hand to her head. This headache was going to be bothersome especially with the sun so blind – there. It went behind a cloud. Much better. As she looked around the grassy field, she saw her friends. The memories came back in a flood. Of the library, the Doctor – that impossible man – the plan, and – oh, that wasn't very nice – dying. So where was she?

"He saved you." River looked at the little girl. Who was she? "I'm CAL. Well, really my name is Charlotte, but that doesn't really matter right not." River was a little confused, head still throbbing from the transfer.

"The Doctor saved me? Oh, that stupid, impossible man." She smiled sadly. She missed him so much, even though she had only just left him. Although, really, it wasn't this young Doctor she missed. Her heart ached thinking of her husband, with his accent and ridiculous eyebrows.

"You know that as the central database, I can hear you?" River looked startled at CAL, no Charlotte. The girl took River's hand. "I just found out my father isn't real. It must hurt even more for you." A bald man in round spectacles standing nearby nodded.

"I'm Dr. Moon. I'm here to help you assimilate. Whatever it takes. Including your memories." He tilted his chin to a point just behind her.

A hand clapped on her shoulder. "River!" She knew that voice.

"Hello, sweetie." She spun around and kissed her husband. It had been, for her, a year since Darillium. A long year, filled with work leading up to the Library. A year with a piece of her ripped away, both hearts broken. But here, with him, it felt like even longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Upon binge-watching Doctor Who this week to prepare for the premiere, I have realized this story isn't over.**

Chapter 2

A throat cleared. River glanced over her shoulder. Oops. Everyone was watching. Whatever. She didn't care. But he did. After all these centuries, the Doctor still blushed and hemmed and hawed, so embarrassed. It was really rather adorable. She took a breath and smiled, still tightly holding his hand. "So, what do we do now? I assume we're not standing around for all eternity?"

CAL chuckled. "Of course not! I have every book in the universe for us to play with! It's never boring. Well, I'm sure you know that, already." CAL closed her eyes, and opened them again. "Will you show me? I've heard so much about her."

River turned and saw her oldest friend standing before her. The TARDIS. An older version, but that was ok. The Doctor opened the doors with a snap of his fingers. Of course. She had never realized before that she was the one who told him to try it. Honestly, sometimes she was a little jealous of the relationship between those two. Of course, she could fly so much better. The TARDIS had taught her herself. That day was so hazy. Everything had changed. She didn't quite remember how she had learned. That didn't matter now. She smiled at CAL. Oh, this was going to be fun. She took the child's hand and led her into the TARDIS.

…

CAL had heard, of course. She had tried before, on a very dull, boring day, to recreate it based on the books she had, on the stories she knew. But she could never get it right. Especially this whole "Bigger on the inside" thing. She needed an expert. And now she had one of the best in the universe. She had recreated the Doctor from her memories of him, but she was only able to recreate the first room of the TARDIS. River was going to have to be more cooperative. But even this first room took her breath away. She had always heard the stories, but this was amazing. The raised platform had a small probably-used-to-be-white padded seat. The central console, however, was... was...

The lights flashed and the screen lit up, displaying something in circular Gallifreyan. CAL still had trouble reading that, sometimes. Very few Gallifreyan books had survived the Time War, and even fewer had made it to her shelves. Just looking at it was giving her a headache right now. So she looked at all the glowing, whirring things on the console. The Doctor and River were talking fast, flipping switches and pushing buttons in perfect harmony. CAL smiled proudly. She had done a rather good job recreating him. Of course, she had also helped River, a little, but she was sure she would find that out eventually.

…

Now this, THIS, was what she had missed. She glanced around. Her favorite layout. She glanced up the stairs to the doorways. She could already tell exactly how much she was going to enjoy that pool, later. Of course, she would have to raid the TARDIS closet and find that swimsuit she had left. As much as she loved her mum, and of course, she tried to meet all of her husband's friends, but, really, she didn't really like borrowing clothes from them. Too much of a risk to expect something from this time period that actually fit her. So, she just got into the habit of leaving things whenever she could.

As all of her friends walked in, she smirked at their amazed faces. She turned to CAL. The little girl was staring in wonder. She couldn't wait to show her the universe in a whole new way. Traveling in the TARDIS was unlike anything else. She had already created new bedrooms with the Doctor's help. Well, she had to delete one in particular to make room. River was sure the Doctor wouldn't mind. But where do you put CAL? A little girl who knew everything? What would she like? Her friends, she knew, and gave them personalized rooms, but she knew next to nothing about children. But she knew there was no way she was leaving this child behind. Not after seeing how hard she had worked to save them, and now seeing how much she loved the TARDIS. River Song had an idea.

"Charlotte? Do you want me to show you? I get the feeling someone threw out the manual again before a copy ever made it to you." The Doctor shook his head. River could tell he felt the same way about CAL as she did. He was good with kids, sometimes. But she wanted to take charge this time. He tactfully stayed out of it. River started showing CAL what switches to use, and how to understand the readings. Charlotte was a fast learner, and in half an hour, her room was perfect. Time to double check. River took Charlotte's hand and led her deeper into the TARDIS


End file.
